My Little Angel
by MissDior777
Summary: Sodapop Curtis's younger twin sister, Nicole, falls in love with her best friend, Dallas Winston.
1. Chapter 1

The unpleasant heat of the Tulsa, Oklahoma summer early morning caused me to throw of my sheets from my cot next to Darry's. I sat up, crossing my legs. It was an instinct for me to wake up first, but it was almost an instinct that I forgot to make breakfast even if I woke up way before everybody else.

Just so I looked like a lady when I woke up in the morning, I slid on my lace socks from my shoe box under my box containing all my favorite knee socks. Darry's grey shirt that was almost 10 times too big for me corresponded perfectly with my lace socks I bought for a quarter that I begged Darry for two weeks ago.

I shuffled tiredly into the kitchen, opening the fridge and opening a bottle of Pepsi as I pushed it closed with my buttock. I hopped on top of the counter even if it annoyed Darry as hell, taking a refreshing sip of my morning Pepsi that always made me as hyper as I am.

I smirked from my view on top of the counter out of the doorway, Tim Shepard sleeping on the couch almost peacefully, while Dally obviously passed out from all the beer with Two-Bit. Tim probably wandered over in the middle of the night just for a couch to sleep on.

The sun started peeking out from the horizon, and I took another sip of my Pepsi, eager for the unusual silence that was only at our house this early in the morning to cease. I hopped off the counter, doing a plie just for random practice before tip-toeing to Soda and Ponyboy's room.

I perched down onto the floor, crossing my legs Indian style and whispering to my twin, "Soda, I'm bored."

And of course, he didn't hear me. He slept like a baby.

I shoved him slightly, "Soda, dummy, can you hear me?"

"What?" He mumbled tiredly, which sounded more like, "Mmha?"

I rolled my eyes, putting my chin on the edge of the mattress, "I'm bored. Really bored."

He managed to open his eyes very slightly, "Did you make breakfast?"

"What breakfast?" I tried innocently.

"Want Darry to holler at you again?" He mumbled lastly, falling into a deep sleep again.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen again. I opened the cabinet, scouring the contents of the middle shelf for my glass jar of English Breakfast tea packets. Finally finding them, I put water to boil in one of the pots, since I could never find a kettle in the kitchen.

The screeching of the boiling water caused Dally to wake up, rubbing his eyes and asking stubbornly, "What the hell is that noise?"

"Boiling water," I shrugged, shutting off the stove and trying to find 8 cups so everyone could have some tea.

Giving up, I simply poured one for myself. "Oh, and good morning," I added to Dally, dipping the packet of tea leaves into the ceramic cup.

"Whatever," Dally mumbled, sitting up and stretching. "How's about I pick you up from school and we go eat?"

It was funny, my relationship with Dally. We did practically everything with each other except kiss or anything more, we were best friends. I found the irony from that I was the only girl that he didn't flirt with. Sometimes I questioned if that was because I was ugly or just because he had brotherly respect for me.

"Sure," I said, adding 3 sugar cubes into my tea. "Just don't piss off the nuns."

Dally smirked, "No promises."

I went to a Catholic girl's school almost flat in the middle between the East and the West End with a whole bunch of Soc girls on scholarship. I was pretty smart, I guess, that's why they gave me a scholarship along with the fact that my mom graduated from there and was valedictorian. Darry always made sure that I followed the rules like a goody good because if I got my scholarship dropped because I wore the wrong color stockings too many times, he wasn't going to pay for it himself. So I followed his rules, because I hated public school. I had pretty expensive taste, coming from a family like mine.

Just after Dally finished his statement, Superman himself came shuffling out of his room with his muscular build and icy blue green eyes not even half open. "Nicole, get ready for school," He mumbled in his deep voice as he rubbed his eyes, almost sounding like the rumble of thunder.

"Fine, but I made you tea, _darling big brother_," I smirked, handing him a cup of tea and hugging him from the side.

Darry asked, "Did you make the eggs this time?"

"No," I shrugged, and skipped off to my room again.

I went down on my knees, looking under my bed at the numerous shoe boxes with all my clothes. Dressers were so usual...so I let Darry put his clothes there. I took out one of the boxes, looking to see if it had the right label for my uniform.

BEWARE OF HIDEOUS said the box in huge red letters. Perfect.

I closed the door, changing into my uniform. I wonder what it's like for Dally or Tim or Soda not to go to school...I could imagine dropping out or anything. I probably couldn't live with the guilt. But then again, the guys called me a goody. I didn't have a problem...it's not like I wanted to be like the rest of greaser girls. The ones in short bright dresses who wear loads of shit on their eyes make me shiver.

"Darry, have you seen my pink ribbon?" I called as I knotted my hair into a French braid, examining the floor carefully for the pink ribbon I never left home without. It didn't have to be in my hair sometimes, I just needed it. Maybe it's because it was the ribbon my mom used to tie in my hair since I was a little girl...yeah, that's what it was. She liked that I was the only girl, it's like we could tell each other everything. Yeah, people think it's weird being best friends with your mom. But I loved it.

Soda knocked on the door and I opened it. He held it up, "This is yours? You left it in my room again."

"Thank you," I reached for it, but he dangled it at top height above my height. I went on barely the tip of my toes to reach it. I thought it was freaky being 5"8 going on 5"9, but it had it's advantages.

_"Gaint._" Soda laughed his laugh, his laugh that stayed with him, ever since he was a baby.

I rolled my eyes and groaned, "Soooooda, I get enough of that."

Soda shrugged and smirked, leaving for the kitchen again. I grabbed my beaten-up leather messenger bag and tackled Soda from behind, giving him a nuggie. _"Take it back!"_

I felt a strong force behind me pick me up and put me down. "Lay off, Nicole," said Darry's voice. "We gotta go or we'll be late."

I shrugged and fingered a little bit of grape jelly from the jar onto my pointer finger, and we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

I swayed back in forth, crammed in between Soda and Steve, giggling, "Happy Monday everyone!"

Steve rolled his eyes in annoyance, "One of few." None of them were particularly happy on Monday mornings, except Soda.

"Darry, turn on the radio!" I sang, reaching over from the backseat to turn on the radio onto my favorite station playing Elvis. "Yay, Elvis!" I bounced up and down in my seat, nudging Soda and Steve.

Darry shut it off and I pouted. "Nicole, did you do all your homework?" Darry asked pointedly from the front seat as he turned a corner.

"Yes, boss," I joked, and looked back to give me a pointed look. "Yeah, I did, gosh," I rolled my eyes. I sassed Darry when he was strict with me just because he hollered at Ponyboy slightly more then me. I supposed he hollered at Pony more because I was the only girl in the household.

I could hear Darry holding his breath and ready to holler at me, but he let it go. Usually I didn't like it when people pitied on me, but Darry pitying me was to my advantage. The worst was when the nuns at school pitied me because I wasn't rich like the rest of the girls at school.

"Did you know Tim got one of his molars knocked out yesterday?" I said randomly in my usual perky tone. "He got in some fight with a dumb ass from the Tiber Street Tigers."

Darry pretended like the fact was addressed to anyone except him. He thought since I was a girl I shouldn't be finding out about these things. But I was part of the gang as he was, so it didn't bother me.

"Where'd you find that out?" Asked Ponyboy.

I shrugged, "Dally."

Soda made kissing noises, "Oh la la, Dally and Nicole sitting in a tree!"

I rolled my eyes and punched his arm, "Prick." What was with guys and teasing me about Dally and I? What, girls aren't allowed to be friends with guys?

Soda shrugged, "I don't know, you seemed pretty cozy with him when you finished your Trig homework, right, Steve?"

Steve nodded sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, "You guys are such losers."

"Alright, Nicole, see you after school. Make sure your homework's done by the time I get back from work!" Darry said, pulling over at the corner of my school's street.

I nodded and climbed over Soda, opening the door and hopping out. I looked back and mock-saluted, "See y'all later." I promptly closed the door and Darry drove off. I adjusted the strap on my leather messenger bag and set off to walking down the paved concrete path in between the bright green Great Lawn in front of the school.

The school stood tally and proud, and every girl except me who came out of that school might as well be labeled "Soc" without even trying. The French windows gleamed against the April sunlight, and girls in their short wool navy uniform skirts were clustered in packs, gossiping about the latest beer blast their boyfriend threw.

I hopped to God that nobody tripped me on the way to the concrete path. I walked up the immaculately clean marble steps (polluting on school property resulted in a week's detention) into the main hallway of St. Mary's. The marble of the hallway floor sparkled slightly extra on Monday mornings, since the janitor waxed the floors on Saturday.

I flipped my braid over my shoulder and proceeded to my homeroom class, until I quickly met the floor in an unwelcomed acquaintance.

"Surprised you haven't been jailed yet for a hood like you!" Called a giggle-injected voice that belonged to one of the many superficial rich girls who took pleasure in tormenting me as a hobby. You might think the whole bullying bit was a bit cliché, but it was simply a sport for the girls at school to torture me.

My forehead and arms ached with pain as I sat up, gathering my books together. Yet another long day.


	3. Chapter 3

The delicate, angelic voices of the choir singing "Immaculate Mary" in the choir room near the entrance could still be heard outside as I in my line of girls ambled outside, our homeroom teacher, Sister Catherine, leading us. Things were so orderly at my school that sometimes it was simply boring, but I couldn't say a word unless I wanted to be smacked with a pretty damn big wooden ruler. The Sisters' rules overruled all.

While walking in the line just near the corner of the brick school building, a hand grabbed me to the wall and I shrieked, realizing it was Dally when he turned to me, grinning, "Hey Nicole."

I laughed, "Oh, why hello, stranger." The nuns also pitied me because guys like Dally everyday surrounded me.

Dally smirked and started walking, well, he strutted, down the block with me. "What did those Jesus freaks teach you today?"

I folded a stray piece of honey colored hair behind my ear and shrugged, "Nothing I didn't know yet. Same ol' think about the Holy Spirit." _The Holy Spirit helps us become more holy as Catholics_, the same line about the Holy Spirit every year read. I was grateful and everything for it, but teach us something _new_.

Dally found it funny that I went to a Catholic school. It was just another little bit of entertainment to his life. "I should enroll in one of them private schools."

"Oh, please, you wouldn't last a day," I smirked, pushing open the door to Darby's, my favorite diner that was only 4 blocks away from my house.

I slid immediately into my favorite booth in the corner of the diner when we walked in. And for some strange reason, instead of sitting across from me, Dallas sat _next _to me.

Trying to pretend that it wasn't unusual, I propped my elbow on the table and rested my chin on my hand elevated by my elbow. "So, what're you getting?"

Dally shrugged, "Jack and Coke." He looked around the place like he was nervous or something.

"Where's the fire, sweetie?" I smirked.

Dally scratched his head and turned back to me, "Huh? Oh, yeah…Tim is looking for a fight probably."

"Slashed his tires again?" I raised an eyebrow.

Dally smirked, "How'd you know?"

My voice dripped with sarcasm, "Lucky guess."

Dallas Winston revealed his rare grin that only I could pry out of him. He didn't grin like that regularly, but I could make him whenever I wanted. It was weird, but maybe that's what the requirements of having a best friend are: you can make him smile. "Don't sass me, that's for Darry."

"Who says?" I asked in my signature innocent tones.

He raised an eyebrow, "I did. Because I said so." Then he tickled me, and I erupted into my easy fit of giggles. It was a ritual for the guys to tickle me.

I pushed him away, slapping his arm, "Stop, I'm too ticklish!"

Dally shrugged and lit a cigarette despite the "No Smoking" sign that was clearly visible to the whole diner. I raised an eyebrow, "Did you read the sign?"

"Fuck that," he said; a lit cigarette perched in between his lips. "I don't follow rules, rules follow me."

I shook my head, "Oh, so cheesy of you." And of course, like I would think every one girl in an all-male household would serve as, I kept all the boys grounded. Especially Dally, since he was the bigheaded one.

He rolled his eyes and took a long drag, and soon enough he began an argument with a waitress, then the manager. I checked my green alligator skin watch that I found in some vintage store near my school for the time: 3:45.

To distract Dallas and the middle aged manager with his gut sticking out, I quickly said, "Listen, I have a physics test tomorrow, can I _please _have a banana split?"

When the manager was about to argue, I cut him off, "I'll handle this." I stole the cigarette out of Dally's mouth and threw it on the floor, crushing it with the heel of my black loafer.

When the manager left, Dally snapped, "What was that for?"

I smirked, "Calm down, you little baby."


	4. Chapter 4

My mother finished fixing my hair into her French braids she made better then anyone else I knew, tying the usual pink ribbon in my hair. "You know I thank goodness every day that I have a girl to tie their hair," She said in her porcelain delicate voice with a chuckle that reminded me of an angel.

I smiled to myself and looked into the mirror, "You know mom, you make some of the best French braids I've ever seen."

"I know," She said sarcastically, combing her fingers through my honey colored hair as she looked down at it, "That's what mothers are for."

I turned to her and hugged her, letting myself be taken in by her wonderfully warm hugs. It's like everything in the world was absolutely perfect when I hugged her. She cradled me back in forth, whispering soothingly, "My little angel."

I closed my eyes. "My little angel," She repeated, stroking my head, "My perfect little angel." I loved those words. I believed her when she said those words.

"You know I love you, right mommy?" I looked up at her.

"I love you more," She smiled her serene yet energetic smiles, and kissed my head. "I love you _way _more." She whispered in my ear, "I love you so much it makes the boys jealous."

I grinned and giggled, "Of course it does." I released, "Make me chocolate cake after school?"

"You and Soda simply think alike," She shook her head, "No wonder you two are twins."

I shrugged and slung my brand new leather messenger bag for school over my shoulder. "I guess," I quickly kissed her cheek.

"Oh, no, no, no," She smiled and pulled me for another hug. "I love, you my little angel." Her warm kiss touched my hair until the sense and the vision of my house turned to black, a voice yelling, "Nicole, _seriously, _wake up!"

I cracked my eyes open, rubbing them awake, "Wha-?"

"Jesus, you're a deep sleeper," Darry grumbled, spreading opens the curtains to reveal the early morning sun. "I was trying to get you awake for almost 10 minutes! Now get up, we're about to leave."

"Oh, yeah, right," I mumbled, sitting up slowly and swinging my legs over to the chilling cold of the floor that made me come back to reality. Facing reality this morning made me want to cry.

Darry ruffled my hair with his hand, "You okay, kid?"

"Fine," I said, rubbing my pretending-to-be-tired eyes to avoid him from seeing my tears. Crying in front of my brothers or my friends, especially Darry, was embarrassing to me. Besides, my mom raised me to be a strong woman.

My mom. I had one of those dreams again…. one of those dreams of her. I never had anymore of those dreams a couple of weeks after she died. I turned on the faucet in the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water, allowing my tears to fall while it blends with the cold water. I buried my face in the nearby towel and cried into there, losing myself. I would give the world to hear my mother say just one more time, "My little angel."

"Nicole?" Asked Soda's voice.

I released grip from the towel and faked a sneeze, a pretty good one if I do say so myself. It was a valid excuse for my sniffs from crying. "'Morning," I stifled, and faked a smile.

"'Morning," Soda said, and I could see he was a bit suspicious. "You coming? Everyone's ready."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," I sighed heavily, walking past him and changing into my uniform. When my uniform was on, even tying my hair into it's usual French braid made me want to crawl under the bed and cry my eyes out.

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. _Don't think…just think math…and the physics test…and you're best friends in the world…_strangely, the thought of Dallas Winston had calmed me down. He's sure some friend.

I pulled my messenger bag over my right shoulder like it was a bag of cinder blocks and I rushed out my room, breaking off a piece of Darry's chocolate cake off the almost cracked plate on the kitchen counter on my way out of the house.

This time, I slid into the farthest street to the right, leaning my head on the cold window of the car as if I was putting a cold cloth on my forehead while I had a headache.

"Um, Nicole?" Soda asked me. "You sure you're okay?"

I turned to him, "Yeah, I'm completely fine…I'm just nervous…for my physics test." I leaned my head back against the window, closing my eyes and hoping to find a peace of mind, which was oddly difficult this morning. Boy how dreams can affect you.

Just at the block of my school, a familiar gleaming red Corvette had cut off Darry. Darry was about to roll down the window and cuss him out, but at the glance of that familiar head of immaculately groomed blond hair in the driver's seat made me jump almost 3 feet in the air and I rolled the window back up again. I gasped, _"It's Bradley Tucker!" _As I jumped my head hit the roof of the car, and I winced, "Ouch."

"_Bradley Tucker?" _Steve said almost in disgust like I just said my favorite animal was a water bug. He wrinkled his nose, "Ain't he the Soc who, like, collects expensive cars?"

"Yeah," Soda said, nudging Steve and sticking his nose up with his thumb, and imitated Brad in an obnoxious deep voice, "Doesn't your dad work for my dad?"

"Shut up, he's only the _coolest _guy ever," I said matter-of-factly, smacking his arm.

Steve peered over at him, "Then what's he doing at an all-girls school…? Maybe I was right, he _is _a girl." Soda and Steve laughed wildly.

I rolled my eyes, "He drops off his girlfriend at school every day." I opened the door and hopped out of the car, "Now if you excuse me, I don't want to hear you little monkeys any longer. I'll see you later." I slammed the door slightly.

As they drove off and I walked up the path to school, I looked over my shoulder to see Bradley Tucker, surprised not to see a choir of angels singing in his wake. A verse of "Alleluia" would definitely describe him accurately.

Brad stood at 6"1, his walk confident and always adorned in clothes that would make him look like he belonged in a catalog. Today he wore a crisp turquoise polo, the collar popped, of course, and a cream jacket, along with khakis as the bottom. His blond head of hair stopped just at the beginning of his bangs, and he had a pearly white smile worthy of staring toothpaste commercial. If only he wasn't _so _out of my league…

And then, the sinister April Valance flocked to his side, kissing him ever so flirtatiously with a hint of seduction. Heard of the name Valance? Well, April was cousin to Cherry Valance, her dad brother to Cherry's mother. April's parents were the definition of religion freaks, and they sent April to private school, still campaigning to put Cherry in a Catholic private school, too.

April Valance was not shy of being her sister's look-a-like, only one year senior. Her rich, cherry red hair cascaded all the way down to her lower back, and she had these wickedly sinister bright green eyes that nobody could trust. She was the epitome of backstabbing, but still, she was the ruler of the school. It may have sounded _so _cliché, the whole popular girl thing, but it boggled my mind that someone as evil as April could be so popular.

She was all over Bradley and Bradley was all over her, nothing short of major PDA. Then she called, "Hey, Nikita or whatever your name is!"

I turned back to focus at the door as I walked. _Don't look back, Nicole, _I told myself; _It's just another one of her plots._

I heard the voice approach me, and a hand touching my should to pull me back, "No, seriously, I need to talk to you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Off story note: I'll probably have one more chapter up, I'm way too eager for this story to proceed! The next chapter _will _be a good one!  
**

I whipped my head around to face April, her eyes even more wickedly bright up close. "Yes?" I tried to ask as polite as possible.

"Listen, a bunch of friends are coming over to Brad's place for a little get-together. Would you tag along?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

At first it was an immediate no to the invitation, but I considered it. I would _actually _have a conversation with Bradley Tucker, a "hi" and "how are you?" and everything. I've also been waiting for an opportunity to wear that vintage flapper dress of mine I dug around for at the thrift store and got for 75 cents. It may have been dusty, but I just finished alternating it to make it more 1967. And what better way to wear it then to a _Soc _party? I could _actually _have the opportunity to be cool…I could be the nice version of April Valance, as far as the popular girl thing went.

"You want me to come?" I raised an eyebrow, doing my best to sound casual.

April flipped her hair over her shoulder but didn't cock her head. "Duh, why not? Besides, it's not like you aren't _totally_ cool."

I shrugged, "Sure, I'll come." I was doing a victory dance in my head.

April's rouged lips curled into a pearl white smile. "Perfect. 6 o'clock, Bradley Tucker's house…savvy?"

"Totally," I nodded, cracking a smile. It's not like Darry wouldn't understand. He was practically a Soc himself if it wasn't for where we lived. This would be so amazing, I could be popular, maybe get Bradley to myself, and rule the-

"Hell no!" Exclaimed Darry, smacking down the dishrag in the kitchen, turning around to me when I told him where I was going in the dress I altered.

I rolled my eyes, "And why the hell not? It's not like you never had Soc friends."

"But _April Valance_, Nicole?" Soda butted into the conversation as he walked into the kitchen for some chocolate cake, "Isn't she the same chic who broke your nose in 5th grade?"

"_And _called you a no-good hood in 7th?" Two-Bit added with a hint of disgust, turning away from Mickey on TV. Wow, not much could tear Keith Matthews from Friday night Mickey.

I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest, mumbling, "We're in 10th grade now."

"You can be in _twelve grade_, for all I care," Darry boomed, "You're not going to some random Soc jerk's party that you were invited to by the same girl that ruined your life at your school since kindergarten."

If only my school didn't run from kindergarten through 12th. "This is ridiculous," I huffed, taking my feather headband off and slamming it on the counter. "I have a life too, you know."

"Oh, yeah, and getting humiliated by a whole bunch of drunk Socs is a great way to premier in your social life!" Soda said.

"UGH! I _hate _my life!" I said to the heavens, storming out of the kitchen and bumping into Dally on the way out, as he saw the whole conversation from the doorway. "Hi Dally," I mumbled to Dally as my biggest sign of affection at the moment. Dallas probably understood. Dally always understood.

I collapsed onto my bed, kicking off my shoes stubbornly. _Just because you don't have a life anymore doesn't mean I don't, _I wanted to tell Dally, along with smacking Steve and Soda's heads together.

"You _do _know that all they want to do is sabotage your life, right?" Said the voice of Dallas Winston.

I looked up from my lying position on my bed, "What the hell are you talking about, Dally? You don't even know what happened."

He rolled his eyes and snapped, "That's so pathetic of you."

Not even my best friend understood. I stood up and hollered in reply, "Why, because I want to have a social life for once in my life? I'm a _loser _at school, Dally, you don't understand!"

"I darn well understand, Nicole," He glared his death glare, which made my voice weaken. He never glared like that to me.

I fidgeted with the sequins on my dress and mumbled angrily, "Aren't you supposed to be my friend, Dallas?"

"Yeah, but real friends don't let friends get their lives ruined by their fake friends," Dally said, the gentlest I've heard him ever make a remark.

He slammed the door of my room I shared with Dally when he left, and I heard him say in pain, "Damn it!" I knew it was about our little fight.

I crawled under the covers, not even bothering to change. What would it take to change my life?

I didn't want to say a prayer right now how I always did, because I was silently angry with God, questioning why he ever let 4 perfectly well behaved children who loved their parents more then everything without their parents? I bet he didn't really get a clear view down below from heaven.

And after that conversation, all I could hear was silence.


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend that followed that eventful Friday evening was the most boring weekend I've ever had, and I practically stayed the whole weekend in my room, designing. It's what I always did when I mourned.

Monday was the usual school day, and as I walked down the hallway to homeroom, a mocking voice behind me said, "What happened, Curtis? You lied to me."

I whipped my head around to face April, folding a piece of honey colored hair behind my ear. "Oh, I –"

"I knew it," She smirked, nodding in a somewhat approval, "And I thought that you _weren't _a loser like everyone said."

I tried to explain, "I-"

"Forget it," She held up her hand in front of my face, turning her nose up like I was vermin. "Go back to your little rat hole of a neighborhood. You're just as much as a loser like your drop-out twin brother, used-to-be-news older brother, and weirdo brother, along the rest of you hoods."

I turned around, my fist clenched in anger, ready to walk away…until I turned back and punched her, barely hearing the crack of her nose, I was already into the fight.

I had had it, and April was going to get all my anger through this fight. I could hear girls gathering around and chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"…Oh, revenge…sweet revenge…

Sister Margaret Higgins's expression was usually like she just sucked a lemon, her wrinkles curling up into an unpleasant face, and as I sat in her office this morning she looked like she had been force fed a dozen limes.

"Ms. Valance is in Nurse Avery's office," Sister Margaret said crossly, her beady eyes staring at me like she was concentrating as she cut daggers into me. "I have informed your eldest brother of the…incident." Oh, boy, was I in for it with Darry. If Sister Margaret were very angry, Darrel would be infuriated.

I shifted awkwardly in my seat, sweating like crazy in fear, but at the same time, I was victory dancing even harder then I did when April invited me to Brad's party. I suddenly understood why Dally was so upset on Friday…why _everyone _was so upset.

"Show me your hands, Ms. Curtis," The words slithered out of her wrinkly, 70-year-old lips. She took out a new wooden ruler from her desk drawer.

Oh, joy, the whipping. I held out my hands meekly, wanting to close my eyes instead of watch the gruesome beating.

When Sister Margaret had approached me, I nearly closed my eyes, I was so afraid of what she would do. She pulled my hair with such a force I nearly toppled out of my chair, "You _disgusting _girl, I find it _repulsing _that you have an A+ in Scripture class!" She then proceeded to strike my hands with the wooden ruler. I never knew exactly why girls complained about getting hit with a ruler, but now I understood why.

I heard a deep cough that interrupted Sister from possibly discombobulating my arms. I paused from holding my breath to withdraw a slight sigh of relief.

"Um, Sister Margaret?" It was Darry. "I'm Darrel Curtis."

Sister Margaret whipped her head around to me, continuing to glare daggers, "Nicole, I will be talking to your brother for the time being. Go into the waiting room. You'll be having detention for the next 2 weeks."

I obeyed, not daring to look her in the face for fear of my life. I looked slightly at Darry, who I could just tell was furious at me, but I could even see he was scared of Sister Margaret. He was 5 times her size, and he was _scared_. I would've burst out laughing if it wasn't for the circumstances.

I sat in on the leather couch in the bland waiting room, not even glancing at the 25-year-old receptionist, Ms. Clary, look of pity. She was always the nicest to me. I was instead focusing on taking out the mini blister and big blister out of the palms of my hand.

Darry got angry because Ponyboy or I brought home B's, but I couldn't imagine his holler fest when he knew I knocked out April Valance.

I heard them conclude the conversation and Darry walked out, motioning for me to follow him, and I did, Sister Margaret giving me a stiff nod in farewell as I walked out the office. She wanted Darry to take me home to "think over my actions".

As I trailed behind him to the car parked outside the school, I could see some Catholic school girls tearing their eyes away from the board in math or world history class to stare in awe at Darry. It grossed me out a little bit.

I expected for Darry to start hollering at me as we drove away, but instead he remained silent. Just when I he turned at the corner, I saw him give me a smile from the rear view mirror. Darrel Curtis had _smiled_.

I grinned slightly, leaning my head against the window, "What're you smiling about?"

"I _was _pissed that this happened," Darry said, "But you showed the girl that made you miserable what you could do…and you didn't get your scholarship taken away." His grin faded, but I knew he was proud of me. The guys tried to convince me every day to stand up for myself, and I _finally _had. I had proved the one girl I thought I would never mumble a word against her. And better yet, I had knocked her out.

At home the guys couldn't be happier, Two-Bit whopping, until Darry ceased them. He turned to me, "Nicole, you got homework."

I nodded, "Right." I wasn't going to sass him today. It was my way of thanking him for stopping me from chasing after a person I could get ahead of.

"Nice going, kid," Dally strutted behind me as I dropped my messenger bag on my bed, flickering on the reading light on my desk.

I smirked slightly, "You think?"

Dally nodded, plopping down on my bed, "At first you went off your rocker, but nice going. You ain't got to bitch fight all the time, but this once it really helped."

I sat down next to him and turned to him, "And I was being a real jerk for being afraid to."

"Yeah, it's good you realized that too," Dally rolled his eyes, "Because it was getting mighty tiring, seeing my best friend treated like shit and she ain't doing anything."

And for the first time, I realized why I used to like Dally. I had gotten over him about a month ago after he bragged to me that he shagged 2 girls at a time, but there was this handsome thing about him I couldn't put my finger on. He didn't ring "Prince Charming", but his rather high cheekbones were sharp and the area around it shaped as if by a sculptor. His eyebrows did have quite a bit of hair in them, but a slight curve at the end caused an aura of rebellion and mystery to strike his face. His hair was tousled but not shaggy, tamed but not completely trimmed. Not handsome, but…_different. _It was as if he lived to rebel, to be different. That was handsome.

I crossed my legs, Indian style, and dumped out the books from my messenger bag onto the bed.

"Hey, Nicole," Dally started a new conversation, "Does Darry snore?"

I looked back at him and smirked in amusement, "Why do you ask?"

"Nah, I'm just curious," Dally shrugged, leaning against the wall next to my bed, lighting up a cigarette. "Darry looks like the snoring type…"

I laughed. Dallas Winston was funny, but only to me. I nodded as I laughed, "Yeah, he does sometimes. He only snores when he's not stressed about something, like he's totally exhausted."

"Oh?" Dally raised both eyebrows, taking a drag of his cigarette and asking me, gesturing to the Camel, "You want to try?"

"Try?" I copied his expression by raising my eyebrows, "Well, only Ponyboy smokes out of my brothers…I never really thought of it."

He leaned over and stuck the cigarette in my mouth spontaneously. "Take a puff," He smirked mischievously.

I was about to oppose, but before I could control my body, I accidently inhaled. I at least tried to look like Audrey Hepburn from _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, failing miserably as I held the smoke there. I force swallowed it because of not knowing what to do with it, and started to cough hysterically, "What're you supposed to do with the smoke in your mouth?"

"Blow it out, you idiot," Dally rolled his eyes, but then we both laughed.

**Guys, what did you think of the ending, when they both laughed? Sound cheesy at all? Please leave a review, I wasn't sure about that.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

More people then usual paid attention to me. Well, people actually paid attention to me for a good reason. Some girls simply stared at me in the hallway with a fascination as if I had two heads. Some girls whispered about me to their nearest companion as I passed them, while the loyal followers of April Valance gave me a round of death glares that didn't effect me the least at all.

I always thought that gossiping was pointless, but when you overhear it, it can be rather interesting. It especially is interesting when Gloria Goodman and Patricia Birchwood are exchanging excerpts from the scandalous life of April Valance.

"Poor April," Patricia sucked her teeth after saying the statement to Gloria. The two of them were glued to each other by the hip ever since their fathers partnered in business together. Strange how Socials became friends…

Gloria scoffed, "What do you mean, poor April? For once I'm on the poor girl's side, April deserved a good beating."

Patricia wined, "That's not the point, Gigi. Besides, you only hate her because she dissed your new shoes on Monday."

"It's not my fault she was in a sour mood!"

I looked down at my salad, forking through it as if it was the most interesting thing in the whole universe, even though I was secretly hooking on to every word they were saying.

"Do you want to hear _why _she was in a bad mood?" Patricia stated.

Gloria asked, "Do you really know why?"

"Of course," Patricia told me, "You weren't at Bradley's party on Friday, were you?"

Gloria mumbled, "My parents wouldn't let me out unless I finished my report for world history class."

"Well, what went down at _that _party was pretty epic," Patricia bragged, and then leaned in and said in a confidential tone of voice, "Bradley and April broke up. It was gruesome."

Gloria gasped in exasperation, _"No way!"_

"Yes," Patricia gloated, nodding avidly, "You should've seen it. It was _crazy. _I could've sworn April was going to, like, throw something at Bradley."

"But…why? They were, like, the _cutest _couple." Gloria said, cocking her head in that obnoxious manner that made all the Socs alike.

Patricia shrugged, "I don't know…something about Bradley after another girl. I heard it was a _gorgeous _girl, too."

"But how more gorgeous can you get then _April Valance_?" Gloria inquired.

Patricia shrugged again, and sighed wistfully, "I don't know, Gigi. Rumor has it that he's going to ask a special girl out today after school when he usually picks up April."

"So she's from this school?"

"Yes."

Bradley Spencer was going to ask someone out. I could've sworn that my fingers didn't uncross all afternoon.

"Hey Dally," I said, glancing around the perfectly manicured front lawn for any sign of khaki pants while I stood next to Dally on the side wall of St. Mary's. I bit my lip anxiously, and wasn't surprised when my lip started bleeding.

Dally cocked an eyebrow at me and smirked in amusement, "Where's the fire, honey?"

I rolled my eyes and kept a watchful eye on the front part of St. Mary's, until Dally interrupted by thorough search, "Hey, kid, you need something to eat."

I turned to him and sighed in defeat, "You're right. C'mon, let's go." Who was I kidding? Especially after the incident yesterday, all the Soc boys thought I was some no-good hood girl who was always looking to pick a fight.

I stuffed my hands in my, of course, pink sweater, setting down the block with Dally on my side, until I saw a group of Soc boys starting to walk eagerly to…_me_.

"Let's go," Dally tugged a little too roughly on my sweater, looking straight ahead. We were always playfully rough with each other, but he never sounded so stubborn. Did he see the boys coming too?

I pushed his arm away, "Wait, let's see what they want. Looks like they want to talk to me…"

"You ain't got to see nothing," Dally snapped, stuffing his hands in his pockets, and for the first time, he was slumping. Dally didn't slump. _Ever._

I smirked, imitating the cock of his eyebrow, "Where's the fire, darling?"

He stopped, "Look, I don't want Darry to holler at me from bringing you home too late or some other shit."

I could just tell it was another one of his well-fabricated lies, like he was talking to the cops or something. Instead of investigating, I played along. Annoying Dally when he was in a bad mood for some strange reason wasn't the answer right now. "Fine," I shrugged, and made a detour across the street to prevent from walking towards a sea of khaki pants and madras.

Dally snorted as he lit his cigarette, "Two-Bit was right…their pants look fruity."

I erupted into a fit of giggles and high-fived him, "Nice call, man!" It was funny how I was such a girl but it was so easy to be friends with boys.

Dally smirked proudly, like making me laugh was the biggest reward.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for not being on, I had so much studying it was UNREAL! Enjoy, you guys! Trust me, there's going to be much more to make up.**

Darry honked the horn of the pickup truck as I rushed out of St. Mary's on the sunny Wednesday afternoon. The sun warmed my honey colored hair as I squinted to see my brothers through the bright light.

I squeezed through a pack of shiny hair and expensive bags until I heard a deep male voice from behind me exclaim, "Hey, Nicole!"

I whipped my head around, and some girls stopped in their paths to see the unknown voice calling the loser's name. And, to my surprise, it was Bradley Spencer, and his little posse too. "Bradley Spencer?" I said a little too hopefully, but then focused on a tree behind his back to get composure. I pulled a piece of hair behind my ear. "How lovely to see you."

"You too," He smirked that smirk I adored. He turned back to his guys, "I'll meet you guys at the Mustang. Deal?" They nodded obediently like little dogs and walked off. Two-Bit's joke about their pants came up, and I stifled a giggle.

I flipped my hair, "What're you here for?" I raised an eyebrow like a seasoned sophisticate, like the mystery girls on TV.

"You want to come for a drink sometime?" Bradley asked, stuffing his hands in his khaki pockets. "You're pretty tough, especially after what you did to that little bitch April."

"Oh, so she's a bitch now," I speculated. "And you're saying this now…why?" I knew fully well why. I just wanted to enjoy this moment I planned out perfectly in my dreams.

He smirked and shrugged, "You heard."

"No I didn't."

"Oh?" Bradley cocked an eyebrow confidently, "How about we get to know about that when you come for a cocktail?"

I nodded, trying to hide my squeal, "I'd love that. Your house?"

"I'll pick you up."

"Thanks," I smiled. He kissed my cheek and walked off, winking behind his shoulder as he strutted to his Mustang.

I practically flew into Darry's pickup truck and shut the door. "I'm going on a _date_! My _first!_"

He grunted darkly, "I saw."

The car was silent. Soda leaned his head on the car window, looking out of it as if he was avoiding even looking at me. Steve stared ahead with those angry furrowed eyebrows.

"You guys are such idiots," I muttered under my breath, "Can I live?"

_"Live?" _Steve snapped.

"If only _you _were ever jumped by guys like Bradley Spencer, Nicole," Soda told me gently, his green eyes filled with woe.

Darry sighed heavily as he turned the corner, "Let her go."

_"WHAT?" _Steve and Soda exclaimed in unison.

Darry thundered, "Just shut up, all of you. Soda, we'll talk at dinner about this. Nicole, you could go."

I exclaimed, "Thank god _one _of you has some sense!"


	9. Chapter 9

**The reason I didn't update in a while: I WANTED TO MAKE THIS BEAUTIFULLY LONG CHAPTER FOR ALL MY AWESOME PEOPLE READING.  
**

I folded a piece of hair behind my ear, rubbing my inner arm awkwardly as I looked around Bradley's expansive mansion filled with guys drinking beer while watching baseball, drunk girls fooling around with their boyfriends, and Elvis blaring loudly on the radio.

He put a protective grip around me, pulling me to him so closely like I was his prize-winning fish from some fishing contest near his expensive summerhouse at the Gulf of Mexico. In a way it felt a bit demeaning being held like that. It was as if I couldn't protect myself, and like I was his _possession_.

"I thought it would be just the two of us…you know, a peaceful dinner?" I interrupted as he was sharing an inside joke with one of his friends. Why did I feel so lousy on the night of all nights?

He looked back at me with half interest, "Huh?" He then snapped back. "Oh, right, um…oh, the party is just starting. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, right," I barely said, my eyes relying on the clock for an answer. It was already an hour into the party, and it was _just starting_.

He grimaced as I looked back at him, "C'mon, let's go to my dad's study. That's sort of private right? Just how you like it…" He held a dark wood door open for me into a vast, dimly lit library, the walls replaced by shelves filled to the edges with leather hardcover books of all sizes. He sat me down on a nearby leather couch.

I looked around in admiration, but he took me by the chin and kissed me. All I could think about while he kissed me was making sure I didn't choke on his tongue. "Privacy," He sat softly in my ear, "I like the way you think."

His hand slithered up my thigh, and I took it and put it on his lap. "It's the first date," I smirked, letting it go.

"What, I can't kiss you?"

I told him, "You can kiss me, but make sure your hand doesn't go anywhere away from my hands. Please?"

He nodded, tilting his head to the side and looking at me for a second with this mixed emotion I couldn't quite identify. "Want a drink?" He stood up as if that look didn't even exist on his face a second ago.

"Oh, sure."

He strolled over to the bar his father had built into one of the bookshelves, picking up a sterling silver drink mixer with his family crest. "You like it shaken, right?"

"I never tried a drink," I said, "My brother doesn't let me."

He raised an eyebrow, "Can I do the honors of giving you your first try?"

I shrugged and gave a smile, "It depends. Is it good?"

He added some final touches after pouring the drink into a crystal glass of a mint leaf and something else I couldn't identify, handing it to me. Maybe it was a family recipe of some sort.

"Thanks," I took it and nodded, taking a hearty sip to try to drown the awkward moment that was in the atmosphere for a while. The sip I took practically drowned my body, as the room was flashing dark and light, although Bradley was far from the lamp on his father's desk. I lied back trying to get myself back, but I was drifting…

"Nicole, you better wake up because I'm missing the fireworks Tim's going to launch." I heard a voice growl, and I was lying down now.

I felt my eyelids open, and my vision made it look like I was swaying on some kind of swing except I was lying down. Then it stopped, and I could make out Dally's messy dark brown hair, his blue grey eyes, and his silver necklace with a lighter that looked like a spark of light due to the glare of light. He looked over me like an angel, well, maybe a half devil, half angel. "Dallas?" I rubbed my neck as I rose up slightly from the place I was lying on, which I soon realized was his bed in his apartment at Buck's.

"Yeah, it's me," He smirked almost apologetically, "I said I was missing Tim setting off fireworks. He got them from his friend that came up from Mexico."

"But," I put together my words slowly, "Why am I here?"

Dally scratched his head and sat beside me, "Oh, yeah, that. You got drugged…well, you got your drink spiked. Some jerks in a Corvette dumped you in front of Buck's."

"Oh." I said stupidly.

"Yeah, 'oh'." He rolled his eyes, standing up and crossing his arms across his chest, scratching his elbows, "I swear Nicole, you can be such an idiot sometimes."

"Well sorry," I mumbled, slipping on my shoes and sitting on the side of the bed.

"Yeah, well, your looks do a good job at hiding it," He grumbled, but we both knew he was kidding with me. "Let me take you home. I'll help Darry slit your throat back there." He opened the door of the apartment for me to get out.

"Oh, spare me," I said when we got out and were on the block. I hated squeezing through another stupid party Buck was having, "Some friend you are."

Dally smirked and stopped me, turning to me as he stood in front of me. "Promise me you'll never go out with an idiot again."

"Yes sir," I held out my hand, and we shook. Dally cracked a half grin and we kept walking.

By the time we were down the block from my house, the fireworks started. "Oh, crap, man, I got to get to Tim's place…maybe I'll borrow one."

"For what?"

"To stuff down Bradley Spencer's pants." He said quite simply, opening the metal gate that separated my house from the sidewalk.

I closed it, separating the two of us. "Now go on and get those fireworks."

"Remember the promise we made," Dally warned me playfully.

I smiled slightly, "Dally, why did you save me?"

As soon as I blinked, a hand took me by the back of the head and pulled my lips to another soft pair of lips, and the gentle explosion of happiness stormed through my body at the speed of light. My heart did cartwheels, and my leg bent upward in joy. Fireworks exploded inside my body as much as they did above in the sky. And may I say, the golden fireworks in the sky came at just the right timing.


	10. Chapter 10

**The story, at this point, has become very philosophical to me, that's why it takes so long. Plus I'm thinking about what will come next in my writing..as always, hope you enjoy!  
**

Fall was coming, I could tell as I lied awake in my bed next to Dally's in the middle of the rather cool night. I shivered. It wasn't just because of the cold, but of the thought of the events that took place just a couple hours ago.

I sat up in bed. I always did that when I was thinking in the middle of the night.

"You okay, kid?" A deep, sleepy mumble said that of course, belonged to Darry. He somehow had this instinct when I woke up.

I sighed and slid next to him in his bed, coming in close to him. "Not really."

He wrapped one of his muscular arms around me, pulling me in in that warm, brotherly way that only him, Soda, or Ponyboy could pull off. "You could tell me. Besides, I can't sleep either. It's too cold."

I lied my head on his chest, "Darry, how can you tell when someone cares about you?"

Darry was silent for a moment. "Usually they show it," Darry said, "You can't really tell with words."

"How do you know?"

Darry said, "That's what mom told me."

"But…what about those guys that are…tuff and all?" I asked, tears swelling in my eyes.

Darry sighed, "Like Dally?"

"Something like that…" I cried quietly into his shirt. "Somebody like him."

"Look at me, Nicole." Soda tried to press me with the most soothing voice he could get into his speech.

I shook my head as I threaded sequins into a pink dress I was working on. It was weird, because I only sewed for 5 hours straight if I was overwhelmed or stressed about something.

"Nicole," He sighed, crossing his legs and sitting in front of me on the floor of my bedroom. "Please?"

I shook my head, focusing on latching on the next pink sequin to the pink fabric. Yes, pink is quite a beautiful color. "You have football to be playing. It's Saturday." My eyes felt this fiery tingling sense, like water was coming into them.

"Football can wait."

"No it can't."

"Yes it can." He lifted my chin gently with his hand, and I used all my might to resist. He lifted it anyway.

I sighed and looked downward as much as I could, "I appreciate the effort."

"Nicole, how do you know that last night wasn't all just a dream?" Soda replied. He always had to put that giddy joke in. It wouldn't be as funny as Two-Bit's, but it made someone smile. For the first time I wasn't the one that giggled.

I finally looked up at him, my eyes filling with what were inevitably tears. "Because the fireworks were real. Because they _aren't _just a metaphor, and…and I _know _this sounds totally cheesy but as much as I dreamt about that for two years, I don't feel fireworks in my dreams like I did last night. Fireworks happen in a celebration, and those fireworks were real because my dreams had _finally _come true and…I appreciate the effort." As much as I pretended in the beginning in that cliché denial mode of mine, there was one boy that occupied my dreams ever since he stepped foot in the same room as me. I pushed him slightly with my hand and then cried into my hands.

"Leave her alone, Soda."

I felt the door shut, and I felt the presence of someone behind me. You know that feeling that someone is behind you or in the room if your eyes are closed? I felt like at least a hundred people were behind me; the feeling was as deep as that, except it was too quiet to be.

A strong yet ever so gentle hand grazed my back in a fashion that could only be accomplished by him…you know, that guy I was talking about before? "My little angel," He said roughly tender, "My little fucking angel."

My tears fell backwards and rained into my heart where I could feel it singing in the rain. "What are you doing here?" I looked up at Dallas Winston.

"Something here brought me back," He told me, not grinning the slightest. "And I know exactly what it is this time."

I smiled slightly, "Who?"

He kissed my cheek and the answer was easily revealed. I looked into his deep, blue grey eyes. To some his eyes were mysterious and serious, but I could see right through them and right into the pit where a spark of light was simply sitting there, and not yet visible to those not quite as familiar with him. You see, his serious eyes were simply a barrier, simply visible to those who had an imagination of Dallas Winston, who didn't know him quite as well.

I told him, "Prove it to me."

"On Friday," He told me, "6 o'clock."


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm trying to update as frequently as I can. I'm busy, but I hope this is fast enough for you guys.**

The sun beamed onto my face with a concentration that amazed me. I sat on my porch, the view of the boys playing football trying to find a way to let me play, those little bastards. What made them think that I couldn't play? I could probably beat Two-Bit to the ground, as soon enough that beer belly would take shape (he wasn't exactly very fast…he was _really _slow).

I propped my fingers expertly near my tongue, blaring out a wolf whistle that I improvised as the time out whistle. "Hey big shots, let me play!"

"Nicole, it isn't a game for you," Darry rolled his eyes in this slight annoyance. I bet he knew that expression always thoroughly annoyed me.

I rolled my eyes and stood up to full height. The benefits of being an abnormally 5"10 were amazing. "There are seven of you, brainy. I'll only make it even."

Steve stepped forward in his usual, slightly cocky, manner. "Which team are you on, your boyfriend's?"

I raised an eyebrow and said sarcastically, "As much as I'd _like _to be a good housewife…I'm not." I shot a testing side-glance at Dally.

Soda laughed slightly at my questioning retorts, pushing Dally slightly. If it wasn't for the bright autumn sun, I could make out more of a blush. Dally, _blush? _Yes, it was a thing that I could see.

I got into my position, all of them giving me looks that questioned my actions. Yeah, well, I guess I was just that type of girl.

**FIN. {just because of what happened last time}**

_"Nicole's going on a date with Dally today!" _Soda kicked his head back laughing, in that wild laughter of his. Two-Bit and Steve joined in with countless kissing noises.

I turned to them and whined, "Guys, seriously? _Ugh, why can't boys be normal?_"

"But _you're _going on a date tonight," Two-Bit trailed behind me.

"It's not a date," I tried to trill calmly.

"But you're wearing a pink dress…the 'I'm dating Dally' dress," Soda laughed.

In about a half of a second, I acquired Soda's head in the ring of my right arm in a proper neck crunch. "Seriously, people say twins are cool!"

The rest of the guys were watching on the couch (except Darry, who was working overtimes today due to this terrible depression that I was going on a date) with animated expressions until we all heard the door open.

I dropped Soda to the floor a little bit too hard (hey, it was an accident!) and whipped my head around. Dally was standing at the doorway. I didn't know what he was expecting, quite frankly.

"Thank _god!" _I exclaimed in a mumble, holding my head down from the smirks of the boys, taking Dally by the wrist and walking out of the house.

He looked a bit amazed at the pink sequined dress just above the knee he knew I sewed myself. "Where'd you expect to go?"

"Somewhere not corny," I smiled, giddily walking to his motorcycle. "We're talking the bike, right?"

Dally put on an amused smirk, "Yeah, sure thing. Nice shoes."

I looked down at the dirtiest pair of Converse I owned. "Oh, shit, I forgot to change from them!"

"Relax, I like 'em." He sat comfortably in the front of the motorbike as I took his waist.

I shrugged, "Where're we going?"

"Isn't it supposed to be a surprise, or something?"


End file.
